


indestructible

by watchmyback



Series: sasusaku month [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmyback/pseuds/watchmyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when she finally stood at a full five feet and four inches of power, it wasn’t so hard to act like she was indestructible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indestructible

The first thing she noticed was the way he moved.  Sure, she’d taken inventory of his sharp features: the glaringly fierce eyes, the piercing quirk of his black brow, the flat pout of his lips...and that wasn’t even taking the body he moved with into consideration (10/10).  

But, as any sixteen year old would unquestionably inform you, the way which one moves down a high school hallway is of the utmost importance.  

At first glance, it seemed almost like he could slink into the background, despite his good looks.  His back hunched over from the strain of his messenger bag, he tended to tilt his chin back to keep his long bluish black bangs from bouncing into his eyes.  But the way he moved was so lithe, so deliberate, that your eyes couldn’t help but follow him.  The wild scramble of the halls parted for him.  He never muttered a word, people simply knew to get out of his way.  He was untouchable.  From where she stood, he almost looked invincible.

Maybe it was just the fact that his blond friend was so incredibly wild in his movement that everyone moved in simple self-defence.  Maybe that comparison did him justice.  Maybe it was just that in biology he’d known where the patella bone was, a trait that Sakura found (god help her) dead sexy, and so that colored her perception of him.  In the end, it didn’t matter.  

All that mattered was the decision it brought her to.  

Sakura decided to try and walk like that.  Normally, her pink bangs fell over her eyes to serve their true purpose of hiding her forehead.  However, after brushing her teeth that morning, she tied them back with an old ribbon from Ino (her best friend from her old school).  It made her feel stronger.  She put on her favorite red dress, carefully caressing any wrinkled spots.  Running out the doorway, she yelled rushed goodbyes to her mother through the toast in her mouth.  

And when she got to school, she tried it.  She tried walking like she was indestructible.

She ended up tripping over her flimsy sandal.  She surmised that Sasuke’s walk was perhaps more effective simply because he was already so much taller than everyone else.  Even at her rather average height, Sakura couldn’t feasibly hold all her advanced textbooks and hold herself upright.

So she started to work out.  Her mother was concerned for her at first, worried that she might be dealing with an eating disorder.  Sakura brushed off her concerns by signing up for kickboxing.  

When she finally stood at a full five feet and four inches of power, it wasn’t so hard to act like she was indestructible.  Her books became lighter when she passed the classes with flying colors.  She wore her ribbon to school every day (the unveiling of her forehead was worth a clearer view).

In her head, she thanked Sasuke like an old friend.  Silly as her goal was, he’d given her goal.  She’d done the work and she’d made it happen, but he’d given her that initial spark...even if he’d never realize it.

“You’re different,” a voice called from behind her.  A voice that almost sounded like it deeply regretted making a sound, like it’d been done with this conversation about five minutes ago.  Unfortunately for her, Sakura would recognize that voice anywhere.

“I guess I am,” she said as she turned to face Sasuke.  She didn’t bother asking if it was a good or bad difference.  She already knew; they’d barely spoken before now.  

“Do you have a partner for the Bio project?” Sasuke was certainly not one to mince words, but she’d always known that.  She was surprised, however, at the way his eyes flickered away from hers too fast.  He hastily rubbed the back of his neck.  

“No.  Don’t you, though?” Sasuke usually worked his blond friend, Naruto.  When he didn’t answer right away, Sakura leaned slightly towards him to better catch his eye.  As he caught wind of what she was doing, he leaned further into himself.

Was she really able to make Sasuke Uchiha nervous?

“Ino-pig, I’ve made it,” she thought gleefully to herself, readjusting the books in her arms as Sasuke responded to her question.

“Tch.  I’m not doing the dobe’s work this time.”  He finally met her eyes.  “That is, if you’ll work with me.”

That afternoon, Sakura skipped home from school.  A little slip of paper with Sasuke’s number on it rested in her dress pocket.  

She’d started out just acting like it, but at last she was the real thing.  

She was every bit as indestructible as she believed herself to be.


End file.
